This application claims priority to Japanese Patent App. No. JP 2013-019586 that was filed on Feb. 4, 2013.
Japanese Pub. Patent App. 2009-170357 discloses a terminal platform as an electric connection box that supports a terminal fitting that is bent in a substantially L shape. The terminal fitting is provided with (i) a portion that is fixed to an upper surface of the terminal platform via a fixing member such as a bolt and (ii) a portion that is arranged along a side surface of the terminal platform and is connected to wiring.